


You Can Call Me Monkey

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace makes two announcements while at Steve's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Call Me Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at fan fic, so be kind please!

Steve spent the best part of an hour tidying up his already tidy house. As part of his SEAL training, he learned to be quite neat. Danny & Gracie were coming over to spend time on the beach and he knew that if anything was out of place, Danny would note it and bust his chops over it.

Right on time, the Camaro pulled up in his driveway and as they got out, Steve could hear Gracie chattering away and Danny’s patient replies to his daughter.

“Yes, monkey. I am sure that Uncle Steve has the ice cream you like” Danny said.

“I hope so! I love coming over and swimming here! Do you think Uncle Steve will put me on his shoulders and take me in the water?” Gracie asked excitedly.

“Yes, monkey. I am sure Uncle Steve will put you on his shoulders and take you in the water” Danny replied.

With that, they rounded the corner of the house and Steve bent down as Grace ran right into his arms and he picked her up.

“Hi, Uncle Steve!” she said as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Steve gave her one right back and said “Hi, Gracie! Are you ready to play in the water?” Grace slid out of arms and asked if they could go right now.

Steve looked at Danny and said “Hey Danno. What do you think? Can we go in the water now?” Danny gave Steve and Grace a smile and said “Go ahead. But remember, Steven, you have precious cargo there.” He and Steve locked eyes and Danny knew that Steve wouldn’t let anything happen to Gracie. In reality, Danny trusted Steve with everything that was precious to him, including his heart. But, that was a secret that he would never tell. Hell, he barely admitted that to himself. 

Danny sat down in one of the chairs, *his* chair, on the lanai and opened a Longboard. This part of Hawaii, he didn’t hate. Being by the water reminded him of the Jersey shore and he felt himself slowly relax. Watching Steve and Gracie playing in the water made him happy. THAT he could admit to himself. Gracie adored Steve and he loved her right back. Danny knew that he could trust Steve with Gracie and with that last thought, he fell asleep. 

A bit later, he woke to Gracie’s giggles as she dripped water on his t-shirt. As he opened his eyes, he was treated to a shower as Steve stood over him and shook his head like a dog. “Hey hey hey” Danny exclaimed as he jumped up quickly and grabbed Gracie and started tickling her. Soon, they were all laughing and Steve decided to start the barbecue. 

“Hey, Danno, can you please grab me a beer?” Steve yelled from the grill. 

“Sure thing, babe” Danny replied as he went and got a Longboard. He brought it over and inspected the grill. “What the hell is that?” Danny said as he saw the pineapple grilling. Steve patiently explained that grilled pineapple is part of every BBQ on Hawaii and that Danny had been to enough of them to know it. Danny grumbled it may be part of every BBQ on this godforsaken rock, but that doesn’t make it right. He began to say “Back in Jersey…” when Steve interrupted him and said “When are you going to take me to this great place, New Jersey, and show me how much better the beaches are and the barbecues are? Huh, Danno, when?”

Danny was taken aback and asked, “You really want to go? You willingly want to go to the mainland? Anytime you want to go, babe, between May and September, we can go to Jersey and I will show you around. “

Steve gave him a bright smile and said “Sounds like a plan” and turned back to the grill.

Danny felt an excitement in the pit of his stomach. He really wanted to show Steve around Hoboken and take him down the shore. It was really important to him that Steve knew where he came from and that he loved it as much as Danny did. When Danny stopped to think about why, he quickly chose to stop thinking about why and just accept his feelings.

After a filling lunch, Steve and Danny are sitting around in the chairs and Gracie is curled up in Danny’s lap. Steve and Danny are bickering about something trivial as usual and Steve began to say in his exasperated voice “Danno, when I get the Marquis back on the road…” when Gracie interrupts him, asking for her ice cream. Steve immediately gets up and says “Going to get it now, Princess”. When he gets back with the ice cream pop, he sees that Grace is looking at him oddly. “What’s wrong, sweetie?” Steve asks. “I was just wondering, why did you call me princess?” Grace replied. “Because I think you are a princess” Steve quickly replied, looking at Danny quizzically. Danny just shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea where Grace was going with this. 

Grace had her serious face on and said “Well, I do like being called Princess, but I like being called Monkey better”

Steve stole a quick look at Danny and said “Monkey is a great nickname, but that is Danno’s special name for you. Nobody else should use it”

Gracie got a big smile on her face and said “And Danno is my special name for Daddy and it makes me happy when you call Daddy that because that means that you love him. So I bet it would make him happy if you call me Monkey because he loves you and you love me! So because you love me too, you can call me Monkey. “ With that, she finished her ice cream pop and oblivious to the bombshell she just dropped, turned to Danno and asked “Can I have another ice cream?”

Danny was a bit speechless and just nodded and Grace scampered off to get herself another pop.

Steve sat down hard and looked at Danny. “Listen, Danny, I am not going to call her Monkey no matter what she says. That is your name for her and I am not going to overstep here. I mean, I adore her and I am honored that she wants me to call her Monkey but I am not going to do it”

“Why not?” Danny asked, with a look in his eye that Steve did not want to decipher.

“I just told you. That is your special thing”

Danny looked at the beer bottle in his hand and sighed deeply. “Listen, the first thing I care about in this world is that little girl and whatever makes her happy, makes me happy, so I am perfectly fine with you calling her Monkey. “

Steve looked at Danny and simply said “OK” and took a big sip of his beer. “Ummm, Danny, do you want to discuss the rest of what Gracie said?”

Danny stood up and said “No, I definitely do not want to discuss that now or ever” and began to walk towards the water. 

Steve quickly looked back, saw that Grace was sitting on the ground coloring and got up to follow Danny. With his long legs, he reached him quickly and grabbed his arm. Danny stopped in his tracks.

Steve didn’t know what to say so he just said it. “Grace is right. I do care about you very much. “ Steve swallowed, looked away and then looked back into Danny’s eyes. “In fact, I love you. I don’t know what that means but I just wanted you to know. “

Danny felt like the floor had dropped out from underneath him. Steve actually loved him? Danny looked at him and said “I love you too. I never felt this way about another guy, so I don’t know what it means either or what I want it to mean.”

The smile that Steve had on his face warmed Danny up from the inside out and he could feel a matching one on his face.

Steve said “Right now, it is enough for me to know how you feel and that you know how I feel. We have all the time in the world to decide what it means. “

With that, they heard Grace calling them. Steve slung his arm over Danny’s shoulders as they began to walk back to the house and yelled to Grace “We are coming, Monkey. Danno and I will be there in a minute.”


End file.
